disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver
Silver is teacher Home Economics, also Head of the Cooking Club. He is played by JohnSilverTAR (former FreeshooterXigbar & FranceSama). 'Personality' ---- Silver is a light hearted man who does not allow bullying inside his classroom. He believes that everyone is equal and should be treated nicely. He likes to laugh and tell stories about his times of High School. He can be seen as a kind of (grand)father kind of guy for some students, he just feels like some need a bit more lovin'. 'Teaching' ---- Silver came back by request when Chef Louie had died by chasing a crab. First he wasn't sure if he had it in him to teach, but when he arrived at the school he knew it was something he knew how to do. First arriving to his classroom he finds Sebastian, the crab who "murdered" Louie. First he wanted to get rid of him a.s.a.p. but the little guy grew on him. thumb|right|240px 'Past' ---- Silver was originally from the same clan of shapeshifters as Sinbad and is biologically his uncle, when Sinbad was still very young, however, Silver left the clan. Then, during one of his travels, Silver ran into the demon Dantelion and made a deal with him, after that little else is known about his past. 'Students' ---- Milo Rapunzel Emily Odette Ayumu Eilonwy Belle Roxanne Mulan Jane Terk Tiana Pumbaa Coraline Hogarth Destino 'Relations' ---- Sebastian - Silver's pet crab. He has a funny sense of humour and helps making learning more fun. He is often seen on Silver's shoulder or underneath his hat. If he ain't there, he's in the classroom, yo. Dean - They got to know each other when Silver was pranking on Dean to get a smile on his face. Because Silver's mind pretty much runs through his mouth it's hard for Dean to tell what he is really up to, thus he falls for Silver's pranks. Jack - Silver meets Jack while walking around the school. Upon sight Jack wants to experiment on Silver, so without introducing himself he walks up to Silver and asks him. Silver was startled and chased him around with a gun until Clopin stops him. Somehow they become friends. Clopin - Silver meets Clopin after chasing Jack around. Clopin calms both of them down. Sinbad - Sinbad is Silver's nephew by blood. Silver left the pack they lived in around the time sinbad was a toddler. Silver first sees Sinbad again when he is in Dean's office. Upon seeing Sinbad he covers his red bandana (sign of the pack) and leaves the room to stay unrecognized. Jim - It has been revealed that Jim is Silver's adopted son. Cassim- Yuki- Bernard- Mei- Anita- Silver has taken quite a liking to the Spirit Walker, possibly in a romantic way. Tanana/Voluptas- She is an old friend of his and has recently come to teach at the University section of the school. Milo- Flynn- Lilo- Dantalion/Danny- A demon that Silver once made a deal with during one of his many travels; he's now at Spirit High as a student, and is calling himself Danny. When the demon first entered the school Silver was struck blind, as some part of their former contract, Danny restored his sight, however in exchange for another deal. There is a lot of tension between them. 'Powers' ---- He is a shifter. sort of. If he can get a hold of something (hair/ iron/ scales/ etc.) he can use it to turn into whatever it is he gets hold of. (EXAMPLE: he can shift into the Iron Giant since he's a cyborg, so part metal. he has hairs of a lion, so he can transform into Scar.) Category:Teachers